There are various kinds of connector for transmitting a radio frequency signal such as a connector disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-005272.
In many conventional connectors, when a plug side and a socket side are connected to each other, terminals for connecting signal lines are displaced in a direction in which a distance between the signal terminals and a ground part is changed. Thus, there may be a variation in a height of the signal terminals connected to a plurality of signal terminals and a height of the ground terminals.
The variation in the height of the signal terminals and the ground terminals may cause a variation or a mismatch in a characteristic impedance of the signal terminals. Thereby, it is possible that signal deterioration occurs and a signal loss is increased, which may result in a problem generated in a high-speed signal transmission.
Thus, there is a demand for providing a connector having an excellent signal transmission characteristic in a high-speed signal transmission.